A phancy Christmas
by AnimeGalaxy21
Summary: Dan and Phil have a very joyful Christmas, but it starts off a bit hectic for Phil. WARNING: Phan :3


The two British boys lay in their beds, snoozing quietly. Well, at least one of them was sleeping. Though Phil would soon be heading into his 30's, he could still never get over the excitement of Christmas. The beautiful colours of different lights spread around the city of London and in their home, the smell of pine shifting through he air, the thought of giving and receiving gifts from the ones he loved. All of that and more made the tall man feel as giddy as a child getting a new toy when it came to Christmas.

He took a glance at the clock sat beside his bed. '5:57' Is what it read. Phil was questioning weather to wake Dan or not, but knowing how early it was he decided not to. He was tossing and turning under the warm covers of his bed, squeezing his eyes closed as if to force himself asleep. As he began to fall into a light slumber, he remembered something important that gave him somewhat of a heart attack. Well not really a heart attack, but more of a big feeling of scare and worry. He had remembered that he forgot to wrap Dan's present! Phil was mentally slapping himself. How could he forget something so important?! Not even Phil himself was sure of that, but all he knew was that he needed to wrap that gift without Dan hearing.

Phil wobbled out of bed, slight dizziness overcoming him as he got up too quickly and he was still quite tired. The man dove into his wardrobe as he reached into a pile of clothes which hid Dan's present spectacularly. He pulled out the small gift and held it into the air like the scene in the lion king where Simba is held into the air. Phil decided to drop his moment feeling like Rafiki and stumbled over as he practically sprinted around the house in search for wrapping paper and tape.

Tape is what he came across first. "Wrapping paper, wrapping paper, wrapping paper," The slender-like figure repeated in search for wrapping paper. He knew it was around the house somewhere; he had seen Dan with it not too long ago. _Oh no.._ He thought. _Dan. The wrapping paper is in Dan's room._ He spoke to himself. Phil approached Dan's bedroom door and stuck his head through the gap of the door. He looked at the taller male and a smile creeped onto is face as he stared at the sleeping man. He snapped himself out of the dazed state he was in and tip-toed into Dan's bedroom. Phil reached over to his target trying to make as little noise as possible and swiftly grabbed the roll of bright paper. He quickly tip-toed back out of the room without making a single sound and leaped through the door to his own room.

Phil turned on the light of his bedroom, closing the door behind him as a sigh escaped his pink lips. He sat in the middle of his bedroom floor and neatly lay the wrapping paper, tape, and present in front of him. Grabbing the wrapping paper first, he estimated the amount he would need and carefully teared the paper from one side to the other. Next, Phil grabbed the present and began to wrap it as neatly as he could. Phil then used a small amount of tape to securely stick down the paper. Once the wrapping of the present was complete he hid the supplies underneath his bed for him to be able to put back in Dan's room later. Phil put the present under his bed too because he knew he would remember it there and shot back up to see what the time was. '7:00' Is exactly what the clock now read. _Wow, i really took a long time... I should wake Dan up now!_ He thought to himself once more.

Phil tuned off the light of his bedroom as he entered Dan's room in a more calm manor. As he strolled to the bed Dan slept in, he took a moment to appreciate the sleeping face of his boyfriend. "Daaaaaaan," Phil softly spoke as he shook Dan slightly. The sleeping man didn't even flinch to the older ones movements. "Dan wake up sleepy head, its Christmas!" Phil tried waking Dan once more, raising his voice a little more than last. Dan rolled over an groaned "But Phil... Im sleepy!" Dan began to moan."Well that's fine then, i'll just have to open all my presents without you." Phil said to Dan teasingly as he slowly walked towards the door of his boyfriend's bedroom. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll get up." Dan sighs, giving into Phil's adorableness. Phil grabs hold of Dan's hand as he runs into the living room of the two's home.

Dan and Phil sit by the 'rave' tree in their living room as they both stare at the presents laying beneath the tree. They both look at each other and smile as Phil places a kiss on Dan's cheek. "Okay, so how about we leave the gifts we bought for each other until last, okay?" Dan questioned to Phil while still smiling.  
"Alrighty!" Phil excitedly replied as he threw his arms into the air like a child. Dan giggled at his behaviour.

After opening all the gits they received from other people, there was only one left under the tree. "Uhh Phil, did you not get me anything?" Dan asked his boyfriend, a look of slight disappointment visible on his features. "Of course i did, just wait a second..." Phil said to the man as he bolted to get Dan's gift. When Phil returned, he noticed how Dan actually looked quite relieved. "Okay so, you open yours first?" Dan half shyly asked Phil. "Okay." Phil smiled to the partly nervous Dan. He unwrapped the gift to reveal a glass jar with what seen to be small rolled up pieces of paper. "Hey Dan, what is it?" Phil wondered as he asked the man what it was he had been given.  
"So, anytime you feel sad, or if im not there and you miss me, inside the jar is a bunch of notes from me which say all the things i love about you." Dan smiled in return. Phil just stared at the jar for a second but held it close to his chest as he latched onto Dan, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much." Phil whispered into Dan's ear as he placed a kiss onto his jaw. "But anyways, i think you should open yours now." Phil said to Dan breaking the hug.

Phil was very nervous for this moment. In fact, what was about to happen Phil hoped both him and Dan would remember forever. Phil handed the small present to Dan, shaking as he did so. Dan looked at Phil with worry for a second, but began to open it with great care. Once the paper was off, all that was there to see what a small black box. Dan looked up to Phil who was giving him a teary eyed but encouraging look. Dan looked back down to the box in him hand and opened it to reveal a small golden band (Ring) with small jewels going across it. Dan once again looked back up to Phil, his own hand clasping to his mouth in shock. "Now Dan, before you think im proposing to you, im not yet, but im giving you a promise ring. Im giving it to you because i wanted to tell you in some way that i promise to love you forever." Phil happily said to Dan as he placed his hands onto his shoulders and smiled. Dan took him hand off of his mouth and revealed a huge smile as he began to cry with joy. "Oh Phil, i love you so much!" Dan loudly expressed to Phil as he put the ring onto his finger, hugged him, and picked him up bringing the struggling Phil into the kitchen. "Time to cook the food with me!" Dan giggled as Phil protested about what was happening over Dan's shoulder.

After the long day, they both began to fall tired as they watched a cheesy Christmas movie they randomly found amongst their wide collection of films. "I've had such an amazing day you know Phil. Thank you so much for making it this way." Dan interrupts the movie as he places a kiss to Phil's soft lips. "You're welcome." Phil grins back up to Dan. As it gets later, the movie ends and they both end up snuggling in Phil's bed.


End file.
